


Don't Leave Me Behind

by OT7Author



Series: #Bangtanoween [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming To Grips With New World, Communication, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone Is Moving On But Jungkook, Getting Together, M/M, Namjoon Is Married And Is Having A Kid, References to Depression, They Live Happily In The Prison And Governor Never Comes Back, Yoonmin in background, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7Author/pseuds/OT7Author
Summary: While everyone else is moving on from what the world used to be like, Jungkook is struggling to find his footing in this new reality.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: #Bangtanoween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954594
Kudos: 7





	Don't Leave Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter - [OT7Author](https://twitter.com/OT7Author_)
> 
> Something that you all should know is that starting Jan 1st, 2022 I will take all of my work off of this platform. I will be posting onto Twitter, as well as my card which can be found pinned on my Twitter. Here is a link though if you would like to check it out. [Carrd](https://distuberofyourwork.carrd.co/) Thank you for supporting me and I hope to see you on my Twitter as well as any future sites that I will post on.

When the lockdown had happened, they had been trapped. The United States had made a travel ban for the entire country and all those that were inside were no longer allowed to leave. BTS had been on their world tour, traveling through the States, only hearing whispers of things that didn’t make sense from the small snippets of news they could get from back home and here in another country. The governments from around the world were clearly hiding something and even they weren’t able to get out in time. 

So they were stuck here. Told to evacuate to the military safe zones just as everyone else in the cities was told. 

Many didn’t listen though, but BTS did. Their managers had made them, too afraid to talk back to the foreign military because they weren’t sure what would happen to them if they did. This wasn’t Korea after all, and while they were afraid, they were also hopeful that everything would be alright and that things would go back to normal soon. 

They were wrong, completely and utterly and terribly wrong. 

“Jungkook,” Taehyung called out his name and broke him from his thoughts. “The food is getting cold.”

“Oh,” He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting here in his rack, his head resting on his knees as he thought about how much their lives had changed. “I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Do you want me to bring it to you?”

He silently nodded, “Please.”

Taehyung smiled and patted his leg, “It will be alright Jungkookie.”

With that, the older man walked out of the holding cell and shut the door behind him. That had been a habit for all of them since they had settled down in the abandoned prison. After killing all the walkers their small group had made this place into their home. Some days, Jungkook wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Others, he was too numb to care. 

Taehyung didn’t even look like Taehyung anymore since the world had ended. His hair had grown long and shaggy, matted but held back into a braid so as to not get into his eyes. There was a look in his eyes now, the look of someone who had seen far too much, and Jungkook supposes that they all shared that. If they hadn’t joined Rick and his people he wasn’t sure what would have happened to them.  
Knocking sounded on the cell door and Jungkook lifted up his head. 

It was Taehyung, “I have your food.”

“Thank you,” He saw that there was a second bowl in the olders hand and smiled. 

“Mind if I eat with you?”

“Not at all.”

Taehyung entered the cell and shut the door behind him, “Didn’t want you to be alone.”

That was another thing that had changed between them all. Despite being part of the people from Ricks group, they still all clung to each other. They were all the family that they had left after all. Rick was a good leader though, and Namjoon was soon put as second in command after leading them to victory against the Governor. Everyone was settling in and returning to ‘normal’ as best as they could. All except for Jungkook. 

Yoongi was good at building and making things so he was soon in charge of handling the supplies and rations. Seokjin turned out to be a very good marksman as well as Hoseok so they were always on patrols around the prison killing the stray walkers outside the gate. Jimin and Taehyung were happy doing whatever they could to help people and care for others in the sick rooms, pretty much learning all there was to know from Hershal. Then there was Jungkook. He couldn’t seem to find his place and everyone was fine with that. No one expected anything from him and no one pressured him either. 

They all understood how hard he was taking everything and it was that calmness that made it all worse. 

Jungkook simply wasn’t able to move on. Everyone else was able to. Already forming bonds with their new families and friends. Namjoon’s wife was expecting a baby, Jimin and Yoongi had even tied the knot, and Seokjin was starting to get serious with one of the girls that had escaped the Governor. Where did that leave him?

“Hey,” Taehyung’s palm was on his forehead, “Are you feeling okay? Your not feeling sick are you?”

“I’m fine,” He wasn’t, but it wasn’t an illness that Taehyung could cure, “Let’s eat.”

“Alright,” The older took a seat next to him on his bed and handed him his bowl of soup, “We are going to go on a run soon. Starting to get low on supplies again. Glen was asking if you would like to come?”

Jungkook nodded, “I wouldn’t mind,” That was something he was good at. Getting supplies and making it back alive. 

“I’ll let him know then,” Taehyung started to sip at his soup. “You know,” He flushed a little, “I was thinking that maybe if you wouldn’t mind, that we could maybe play a game of Uno together sometime.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Daryl and Glen got me a pack on their last run, I have them now if you would like.”

Jungkook snickered, “Is that the only reason you came up here? To play cards?”

Taehyung shrugged, “And other things.”

“What other things?”

The older didn’t answer, instead, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “We don’t have to worry anymore you know.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve always loved you Jungkook, I understand if you-”

Jungkook pressed a kiss to his lips as well. “No, I love you too.” Maybe he wasn’t being left behind like he thought he was. Maybe he needed to just try and live in this new world like the rest. And as he sat there on his cot gently pressing kisses to Taehyung’s lips, for the first time in months, he felt alive.


End file.
